


A Conversation Starter

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	A Conversation Starter

Pansy sat at the café across from Draco waiting for Blaise. Her eyes were fixed on her book, even though she was aware of what Draco was doing. Instead of studying for his Potions' exam, Draco's eyes were fixed at the table in the corner. Where Potter sat.

She resisted rolling her eyes but knew her boyfriend, Blaise, was better at doing that. When Draco wasn't around, they'd talk about how obvious Draco was but, of course, he'd deny it. Draco'd been pining after Potter for more than half their life. Still, he'd never act on his feelings.

When Blaise approached them, he patted Draco on the shoulder before leaning in to kiss Pansy. Draco made a disgusted sound and claimed he was going to get himself another cup of coffee. Naturally, Potter had been was standing by the counter.

"Watch this," Blaise whispered in Pansy's ear before he motioned with his wand and Potter spilled his coffee on Draco.

Pansy gasped with delight and tried hard to not laugh. "What did you do that for?"

Blaise shrugged and turned her around. He took a bite of her cake and kissed her cheek again. "Now, at least they'll start talking."


End file.
